


What happens on Mitras, stays on Mitras

by Lice (Devian)



Series: SnK world. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caught, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Idk why but Erwin sure loves being called daddy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, just kidding, levi is a fucker without emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Lice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four chapters without any real plot or hidden meaning apart from what my pervert imagination led me to.</p><p>English version -.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens on Mitras, stays on Mitras

It was a normal journey, nothing too hard for us, soldiers; just a trip to Mitras, inner city of Sina. The travel with horses was silent and tranquil.

But the only thought of spending the night in Mitras made all of my normal spirit drown in despair. We with all probability would sleep in the Police Brigade dormitories... With the "best" soldiers who entered in the Top Rank. Some of them may include old mates; the hate Levi had for them was comparable with mine. Erwin had to play the responsible adult role and contain us.

Normally the atmosphere between the three of us was good, but last night happened something which changed that relationship. The profesional bound we've (I) built through time was broken: Never friends, but allies...

You see...

I'm the Senior Team Leader - that means I control team 1. My rank is two below Erwin's, who is the Commander and Levi's, who is THE Captain, Heichou, an special rank created for him; it hasn't been mentioned before. Then there's me.

My work and duty is to be in first row, leading the operating squad, the formation. I have to eye for titans, to notify the rest of rows and to take quick actions to reduce the losses as much as possible. It is difficult -- it doesn't matter if your comrade, brother or father is eaten in first row. You can't look back, you can't regret the loss.  
With that thought in mind I was quickly ascended. Erwin was grateful and knew how to diferentiate between soldiers; he saw that rejection of love and friendship in me.

In certain moments of my life, normally after the comebacks from the expeditions, I thought I was lesbian because of the lack of females in the Survey Corps, or even asexual. I didn't felt attracted to anybody in special, physically or mentally, I find everyone maybe too boring, or just too simple. It wasn't that I was too much, I just didn't liked company since child very mych and that made me a shy girl... I remember I flirted during one month approximately with Mike Zakarius... But it lead to a strange friendship. Nothing more.

Until Levi entered my life.

It started with hate, I remember well. Levi was... Well, very difficult. It was refreshing to my dull life, because as soon as he knew that I, and some other soldiers who were normally extent from cleaning duty, didn't had anything else to do but stare blankly at the windows remembering past expeditions and cries, screams of terror... Well, he included us to his cleaning squad.

The start of our incredible debates.

We argued A LOT since the start of the cleaning patrol. I 'could' understand why he wanted to clean us so much, I mean, some rooms were fucking filthy, but his obsession with cleaning was... I just couldn't understand it. And Levi couldn't understand how I could live a, it seems, such 'unhealthy' life... I just drink some nights.

And the bottles happen to accumulate themselves.

But when I caught him once secretly gazing my body while cleaning I started to accept the cleaning 'operation'. I slowly accepted him.

Nobody did ever gaze me with that intensity and desire. It was something new to a 'cherry' like me... Something that I never felt before, and that I knew that no one would do.

In the second-third month I started to touch myself thinking on his hair, the nape of his neck, his jaw, his hard chest and his small body. I was short by nature, but actually I was five centimeters higher than him. Something to be proud of.

The desire started to built in my body to a point that I think I couldn't resist. But he was a superior, which made the situation hotter, and although I really thought would never happen, it just occurred. Our first sexual encounter.

Maybe the last?

Last night Levi and I casually encounter each other in a hall, aparted from everyone else. It was silent, desertic, and overall the sexual tension formed the moment we look at the eyes of the other.

The only thing I know was that I was roughly pushed into a wall.

" What the fuck are you doing with me, Markov?" The fact that he used my surname talking to me like I was still his subordinate did nothing but excite me. " Christ, I just can't anymore. Say yes, that's all the consent you need to give me tonight, soldier ".

His words were deep, roughness in his lips that still didn't dare to touch me, unless I allowed it, a thing that I appreciated because my heartbeat was unstoppable.  
I just couldn't believe he was so close to me. He was 'this' close to me.

" Yes, oh, please, yes ". Were the moaning that left my lips.

I didn't notice it was a door what was behind me until I was pushed inside a room which I founded very familiar.

" This is Erwin's-"

His lips started to devour my neck, bitting it with roughness, lust but at the same time and eclipsing it all, carefulness. Something I didn't expect.

Maybe he felt my trembles and shivers; maybe he heard my heartbeat... The thing was he knew how I felt.  
And what I needed.

The kisses in my neck helped me to touch 'safe terrain' and to relax that crazy beat that couldn't stop pulsing with so much force.

He taking my jaw and slowly raising it up, making his way to my lips, not close to touch them but teasing the part... I felt love. His love.

" Has anyone kissed you before? " He asked in a rough voice. Catched up in the moment I thought. " Like have you ever done anything with anybody? "

I moved my head to the sides. I had more than 25 years, virgin, and proud? I couldn't tell. I think that I had always thought that being alive is all that I needed... But in the way to it I forgot how to live.

" I like your innocence. " He confessed. " That fierce look in your eyes but that pure bright shinning on both - it drives me crazy, call me pervert, mental deficient, or whatever, but it's a fucking turn on. "

In the moment I didn't really know how to respond. Was I supposed to answer him with a kiss? A purr? Maybe a verbal one; it could have helped.  
But in the moment I could only thanked my parents for giving me such great eyes who captured the attention of the Captain.

He closed his eyes and slowly got near to mine's.  
My lips brushed his, and he lovingly kissed me.

I brifely thought of Petra, Hanji, and some other females in the Survey Corps. Had he treated them in the same way he was caressing me now? It was something that I would never know.

That love kiss and that doubts were putted away when Levi started to open my mouth little by little, until open it and introducing his tongue in it.

A sloppy kiss.

He started to move his hands, and head; those digits started to push me to Erwin's table, as both of us now were where Erwin usually did all of his plannifications. He made me sit on it.

His fingers started to touch my breasts, slowly taking away the Survey Corps jacket. Was he planning to make love with me on Erwin's table? No, it seemed less desperate.

Two fingers started to caress the joint between my two legs above the cloth of the white trousers. Shit. I was quite wet, but not enough for him to figured it out.

Instead I shyly touched his package.

He purred in delight with a smirk which made me apply pressure on it, making him squirm a bit and laugh.

" I just liked to see you in that way, not like a fucking virgin. I like to wreck them. "

Those two digits started to make pressure on the joint; I just moaned a bit.

But instead I quickly change positions and sit on my knees; making him sit on the table. He was quite amazed.

" You planning on taking it? ".  
" Why not? " I just replied. And he smiled.

I took off some of his straps and slowly unzipped his pants. His erection was quite big.

I touch him from above the cloth and it amazed me to see how hard he was. Jesus, it was really like a stick.

I tentatively grabbed it and move my hand. He hissed and asked for me to suck it directly .

And so did I.

I opened my mouth, lower his grey boxers and started to lick it.  
It was fucking hard, and a bit bitter. His pre-cum was bitter. Although it may sound dirty I liked the head. I liked it the most and the sounds it made when I licked it were as asking me to continue giving pleasure in that area.

Sitting while I was sucking him off, he gazed at me with intensity. He had the power; blowjobs gave power to men.

" Unbutton your shirt a lil' bit " Levi asked licking his own lips " I want to see more ".

I did what I was told and slowly let him see more of me; with the straps I imagined my cleavage should be more than enough. His eyes brighted when he looked back again.

" I can work with that " I was about to stop to ask what 'work' meant. But he moved his hips into my mouth and stopped me from removing my lips from his still hard cock. When I changed to lick his balls, I could see how erect it actually was.

He moaned and especially tried to cover his own sounds when I licked his right ball and the middle of the scrotum.

But when I licked again the shaft he moaned weirdly; I thought it was good.  
I licked all of his shaft returning slowly to the head but his hand stopped me. He hissed and told me to stop moving for a moment.  
Then he started to thrust all into my mouth making me gag and feel like choking; obviously it made me retract.

" Sorry, just don't use teeth to touch 'it'. I mean, I like a bit of pain, but that hurts like a bitch. " He explained. I shyly nod, feeling my cheeks hot for a moment. Levi then caressed my left cheekbone. " You are doing it great. "

I returned after that to lick him again. This time I continued with the balls, as it seemed the best place for Levi. I ate both of them looking at his grey eyes and just let myself indulge with the bitter but sweet savor of pre-cum in his cock.

Just after this he started to pant and told me that he was about to cum. To be honest I was both terrified and... Honored to be told so. I didn't know how to act when this happened. I mean, should I have swallowed, maybe spit it? I think I heard once what a turn on was when girls let boys 'paint' their faces with... His thing. I thought about it when Levi bucked into my throat and made me swallow all of it.  
Tears formed as a natural reflex and I felt like choking, vomiting and... Well, sexy. Yeah, I felt very sexy when Levi's cock went out of my mouth with a 'pop'.

The cum was in my throat, bitter, very very bitter, and my breathing was erratic.

The door opened suddenly then and we both turned to see who had discovered us both in the 'post-coital' moment. And in Erwin's office.

Of course it was no other than that same Erwin whose eyes opened at the same time those papers he was carrying touch the floor.

If I would have been Erwin I don't know what would I have thought if I came to see a 'female soldier who was supposed to be asexual' cleaning and sucking her own fingers which are drowned in cum, all exposed to him, the Commander, showing quite a generous view of her bra and cleavage; let's not forget about the owner of the mentioned cum, who was surprisingly Captain Levi.

Yeah, it all changed in a night.

" Senior Team Leader Markov, you've got a bit of... A milky substance in your lip. Yeah, just there ".

The grip on the reins of my horse turned stronger, while I remembered the events.

'Since morning neither of us dared to look at the eyes of the other.' Communication was something vital in our everyday life; Erwin had to trust somebody who was sure it wouldn't abandon him in the frenzy of the moment with the titans. Levi needed to trust my indications, and to be able to be useful for Erwin. It was a triangle, because you needed them for... Well, not to die. For the glory of humanity.

I only catched a glimpse of Levi's gaze while riding the horse which was supposed to be secret or something, because when my eyes encounter with his, he quickly averted his gaze.

This action also affected Erwin which only coughed as a warning I suppose. It made me sigh in frustration.

I always heard, well, imagined that first times would be happier than this. Maybe some caress, or love; although the way Levi was behaving today told me he was only searching for a one night thing.

Stupid me I guess...

But well, who knows, I could go to get closer to Erwin and talk to him: ask for forgiveness for my behaviour last night and try to maintain our profesional relationship -- Erwin had always been my parental role to follow, and he seriously had me in great admiration, something I sense I losted last night -- because his consideration for me was very important...

Or maybe I could go and talk Levi about last night. To place our relationship in any condition, because I was still quite confused on why it all happened. Was out of lust, need, love...? I didn't sense any of this, well, what the fuck, I sensed the lust in his eyes but I wanted him to tell me.

And my last option was to just... Try to recover that relationship between the three of us. Yeah, we were allies, we could recover that bound with my help (I wished).

All of my three options could help on the ride, to make it more comfortable, and could aslo led to a better atmosphere in Mitras, because well, everybody knows-

_All can happen in Mitras._

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be a deep short story which would led to talk about my real impression on Erwin and Levi. Then it turned wrong.


End file.
